Apparatuses equipped with a touch panel are going commercial and proliferating in recent years. Especially, an apparatus having a multi-touch function allows an image to be intuitively enlarged or reduced by an operation using a plurality of fingers. It can be considered that a high-performance digital MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) is provided with such a touch panel, thereby improving the operability of the apparatus.
On the other hand, an MFP conventionally reduces an image obtained by reading a document or received from a PC and displays (previews) it on the operation unit. When a recent upsized touch panel is employed as the operation unit of the MFP, more advanced operation settings can be done on the preview image, or a plurality of images can simultaneously be previewed. In particular, there has been proposed an apparatus that enables post-processing settings such as executable stapling or punching in accordance with a position pressed by the user on a preview image (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-41603).
In the related art, it is impossible to do settings for a plurality of designated images by an intuitive operation, although a plurality of images can be previewed simultaneously on a large screen.
In addition, when the user does print settings for a plurality of designated images, the settable items change depending on the combination of the designated images. For example, if all of the plurality of designated images have the same size, they can be printed on single paper sheets by double-sided printing. However, if the images have different sizes, they cannot be printed on single paper sheets by double-sided printing.